Ángel Negro
by Dannu
Summary: ¡Me he reservado la venganza! Un oscuro escritor, una hermosa prostituta y dos hermanos cuyos celos obsesivos amenazan la vida de todos que se acercan al Leidenschaft. Radamanthys x Pandora x Thanatos x Hypnos...


_El título del primer capítulo es EVANIDUS RÉQUIEM, que significa "Réquiem triste"._

_Réquiem: misa fúnebre._

_El tango utilizado es La Reina del Tango._

**...v...v...**

"**...De la misma materia que compone los sueños..."**

**o.O.o.O.o**

**ÁNGEL NEGRO**

By Esmeralda Amamiya

**o.O.o.O.o**

**...v...v...**

Los amores felices se parecen entre sí. Ya los infelices, lo son cada cuál a su modo. La luna iba alta. En la mansión de la muerte la media noche, con vagar, sonó. A lo lejos, funéreas puertas crujieron con fragor, cerrándose de nuevo con un estampido seco y disperso. Dentro, el silencio sepulcral llenaba el ambiente, entrecortado por el crepitar de las velas, ya casi consumidas, cuyas llamas parpadeaban en las paredes envejecidas, de donde pendían restos de terciopelo escarlata, impregnados de un olor dulce de verbena.

Las mesas ennegrecidas, denegridas, de aspectos seculares, estaban distribuidas perentoriamente por el salón, y en aquel instante se encontraban ocupadas por hombres de la decadente sociedad alemana, que buscaban, hundidos en el tedio que gobernaba sus vidas, un puñado de ilusiones que se deshacían cuando nacía el día. Porque en el "Leidenschaft" jamás entraba la luz del sol. Poseía una cierta tranquilidad sombría, como una madrugada en el cementerio. De los va y vienes de la suerte, sólo quien allí se ocultaba podía tener algún descanso.

El "Leidenschaft"...antes un teatro, ahora un burdel. Un sitio donde las más bellas criaturas del submundo vendían sus amores. Un sitio donde, segundo las leyendas de la época, que en aquellos días hacían el éxito del lugar – hoy desierto y abandonado – habitaba un poder siniestro, más fuerte que el amor, más cruel que los celos, amenazando la vida de todos aquellos que se atrevieran a acercarse a ella, La mademoiselle Triste Coeur, la más embriagante mujer que Alemania ya había visto, la mortal a quien él amaba, y ella era la estrella del "Leidenschaft".

Un murmurio de voces rugió, inaudiblemente, por el recinto entontecido, con su olor de bebidas mezclándose al aroma fétido de inmundicia y muerte. Y todo eso uniéndose, alucinadamente, a la fragancia del fango, del perfume barato y transpiración. Jóvenes ninfas, cuyos años eran ocultados por la pesada pintura, vestidas con sus ligueros negros, corseletes exuberantes, que se les modelaban los cuerpos delgados y frágiles, entretenían a los caballeros con caricias inmorales, agotadas, de rodillas, sobre el tafetán bordó, que recubría, de forma irregular, todo el piso, que silbaba con las pasadas más suaves, haciendo eco en las paredes altas y ya carcomidas por el tiempo.

Era la primera vez que él entraba allí. Estaba envuelto por un sobretodo negro y roto, apretado por los botones, cerrándolo para el mundo, como si estuviera en su claustro de muerte, inmerso en su soledad. Las mangas largas terminaban donde los guantes de cuero crudo y negro principiaban, envolviendo sus largas y robustas manos en un frío deshielo, quebrantado por el aire agobiante del ambiente. La gorra negra, modelo italiano, adormecía, mórbidamente, sobre sus cabellos espesos y rubios, impidiendo que sus ojos fueran vistos, ojos estos donde la tristeza hiciera su hogar, oscurecidos por los problemas que hasta allí había vivido.

La cabeza baja, la mirada alta, viendo detrás de una muralla de desconfianza, buscaba un lugar para sentarse. Sus pasos eran tambaleantes, inciertos, el alcohol había empezado a hacer efecto. Su bufido descompasado, cansado, auspicioso, como si no pudiera encontrar el oxígeno, daba a su entorno la melodía perfecta, como en un tango donde, en el acto siguiente, el roce sensual de las piernas marca la tragedia final. Y entonces, la sangre roba toda la sinfonía.

- ¡Nö!

Le gritó uno de los camareros, vestido con su ropa oscura y grasienta, al verlo acercarse de la única mesa vacía en todo salón. Los ojos pertinaces, llenos de languidez, febriles, se irguieron sin que él hubiese necesitado levantar el rostro, mirando la figura escuálida parada en frente, con su delantal sucio y arrugado. Levemente tembloroso, no por miedo sino por la gran cantidad de bebida que había ingerido, se palpó a fin de buscar los cigarrillos en su sobretodo. Encontrándolos, amalgamó el pequeño envoltorio de papel entre sus dedos, como si dilacerara una flor, para sacarse uno, y llevando a sus labios delgados y resequidos, tiró, con los dientes, un de los cigarrillos hechos de paja, de coloración morrón.

- ¿Por qué no puedo sentar?

Su voz era diminuta, como un susurro, muriéndose en el camino, cuando preguntó mientras cumplía la acción de prender su cigarrillo. Su interlocutor, de rasgos fruncidos, lo miró con escabrosidad, contestándole bruscamente, como solía hacer gran parte de los alemanes.

- Esta mesa es prohibida. – miró al desconocido desde sus pies, cubiertos por un par de botas negras, hasta sus cabellos dorados – Todos lo saben.

- Yo no lo sabía.

Volvió el muchacho, agarrando el candelabro de tres brazos, posado lúgubremente sobre la dicha mesa. Lo levantó a la altura de su rostro, para encender su cigarrillo. La luz vacilante de las velas alumbraron, parcialmente, su cara, pero como mantenía la misma baja, la figura fantasmagórica, realzada por la rara y notable palidez de la piel, hizo el camarero erizarse. Se asemejaba a un blanco espectro, como un moribundo que, a la luz del fuego fatuo, por entres las sepulturas irgue su cabeza.

- Usted, seguramente, no es de acá. – completó el alemán – No se había atrevido a acercarse de esta área.

- ¿Por qué no me habría atrevido? – tenía una fuerte tonada británica.

El joven devolvió el candelabro a su antiguo lugar y retiró de su boca el cigarrillo, soltando una fuerte bocanada, que encubrió su cara en una densa niebla. La pregunta había sido hecha en una tonada irónica, viendo aquel miedoso camarero, que lo observaba sorprendido, entre este mundo y el de la locura. Sus ojos eran insanos.

- Esta mesa tiene dueño. Nadie, excepto él, puede aquí sentarse. – explicó el camarero – Es así hace siglos.

- ¿Y dónde él está? – devolvió el hombre, luego de dar una fuerte tragada, calma y tranquila. – Soy un cliente, tengo plata.

- Esté seguro, señor, que su plata nada significa para él. – risa sombría y respetuosa – Usted lo verá cuando...

- ¡Es ella!

Una voz reverberó, llamando la atención de los dos hombres. El camarero, persignándose, se alejó de la mesa rápidamente, volviendo a sus quehaceres. El recién llegado lo observó con desconfianza, abandonando el cigarrillo entre sus labios. Se volvió hacia en pequeño palco, redondo, donde, circulándolo completamente, candelabros apagados yacían, exhibiendo ceras derretidas, ciertamente de las noches anteriores. Pero no fue esta imagen decadente que atrajo su atención, así como la de todos los presentes. Apretó los ojos para ver mejor. Atrevió, imperceptiblemente, levantar más el rostro, un fuerte y repentino torpón, sin cualquier aviso previo, le tomó de asalto su espíritu.

- Es ella...- otra voz exclamó, en el auge deletéreo del transe – La mademoiselle Triste Coeur...

Pálida, bajo la luz de la lámpara sombría, sobre un lecho de flores rojas y ya marchitadas reclinada, como la luna macilenta por la noche embalsamada, entre espirales de vapor espectral ella yacía. Formas nudas, blancas, jóvenes, impecablemente perfectas, resbalando sobre el frío piso de madera húmeda, pétalas de rosas le servían de vestimenta.

- ¿Qué luz es esta que me golpea los ojos cegándome? Es el día y esta mujer es el sol...- balbuceaba él.

Las torneadas piernas, en una división enloquecedora de carnes, se asemejaban a la textura de una estatua, levemente flexionadas, los pies completamente apoyados en el piso, encogiendo sus dedos largos y delgados como si sintiera un fuerte dolor. Las rodillas, rozándose, desalineados, de modo que el derecho casi sobrepujaba el izquierdo, dejaba que los muslos, donde una fina pelusa reverberaba, mantuviera una distancia milimétricamente peligrosa, crepuscular, misteriosa, impura, uno del otro, en cuya cavidad serena, radiante, que lo acariciaba... - ¿Qué era aquello que le excitaba casi hasta las lágrimas, de forma tierna y avasalladora, comportándose como el más pérfido de los demonios, que asumía una forma dulce para atraer a su presa a las profundidades tenebrosas de la perdición? – Su concavidad estaba cubierta de rosas muertas...la Muerte envolviendo la vida...¡Qué ironía!, había pensado él.

- ¿Habré yo amado hasta ahora? Seguro que no, pues hasta hoy, aún no había conocido la verdadera belleza...

Las curvas, (por donde sus ojos ahora deslizaban, se perdían, salían de la ruta), estaban distendidas y todo el espíritu de él resonaba a cada acorde tenso que emergía de aquella funesta aparición. Los senos, del tamaño exacto para alumbrar la oscuridad con la luz de una vela en el final, parpadeante, inimaginable, él los sintió dentro de sus manos, cerrando las mismas por un segundo, donde se perderían. Las pequeñas y rosadas aureolas, túrgidas – por el frío, por el éxtasis – alcanzarían el cielo...el cielo de su boca. Las pétalas ennegrecidas, cubrían de asombrada languidez los resonantes pomos de su mirada inhumana. Y una rosa roja estaba posada en la altura del ombligo, solita, abandonada, como si aquella creatura fuera demasiada perezosa para alejarla.

- Mademoiselle Triste Coeur... – sus labios murmuraban contra su voluntad – La vírgen negra...- se acordó de las palabras que le habían dicho.

Atrevió a bajar su mirada por la concavidad del cuello pálido y pegajoso, de rotación tan lenta cuanto la tierra. Era cálido y la cabeza, de donde un tapete negro se esparcía por el palco, en olas finas y pesadas, como estaban sus propias piernas, asemejándose a un mar ondulante donde él estaba inmerso, impotente demás para pensar en salvarse, ella la había tirado hacia atrás. Si él hubiera podido burlar el embrujo, al cuál tan abandonadamente se entregaba, habría visto que todos los humanos machos, en aquel instante, tuvieron sus vidas suprimidas, estaban muertos para el mundo.

**...v...**

De un lugar sombrío, un hombre alto, envuelto en un sobretodo negro que le iba hasta las rodillas, ofreció una corta mirada a la temida mesa. En su rostro pálido, donde ojos inmortales, de un oro ámbar se dibujaban, una sonrisa de satisfacción afloró en sus labios contraídos. Los pelos dorados, fulvos, parecían negros por la luz del candelabro por detrás.

- Está retrasado, hermano. – comentó consigo, volviendo su mirada hacia la otra dirección – Está perdiendo la mejor parte.

**...v...**

Ella dejó la cabeza pender, embriagada, los ojos apagándose en un ardiente lapso, los párpados temblorosos, los labios delgados, donde goticuelas de transpiración se agrupaban, dejándolos húmedos, rojizos, carnudos, entreabriéndose en el vuelo de una sonrisa que no llegó a completarse. Se podía ver el aliento caliente rozando entre ellos, deshaciéndose en la oscuridad. El joven se perturbó, había cualquier cosa de raro en todo aquello.

La mujer, cuyos brazos abiertos volteaban lúgubres, parecía inquieta. En sus extremidades, las manos abríanse y cerrábanse rígidas, en el calor de la excitación. El muchacho sentía su propia cabeza dar vueltas, acompañando la de ella, loca, insana, tirándola hacia atrás, clavando los dientes en los labios, aflojándolos...ojos, flores, senos y muslos alejándose...muerte, éxtasis – una taza de vino encontró el piso, mojando el tafetán con el resto de su contenido – las manos se contraían, el tórax se agitaba, él jadeaba en el auge del desespero que precede las puertas del paraíso – la pequeña muerte masculina – los pies femeninos, delicados, engendrándose, vino, sangre, insensatez, sombras, velas, flores, alivio...

Ella arqueó el cuerpo, alejando sus espaldas del piso, formando una curvatura perfecta. Los brazos débiles, cansados del esfuerzo, las piernas temblorosas, el pecho volviendo a su estado normal, los dedos apretándose, parecían ahorcarlo sin pena ni piedad en aquel raro nido de gozo – deslizando por el piso. La cabeza, cuya parte superior la equilibraba en el suelo, estaba vacilante, los ojos entreabiertos, translúcidos, muriendo...los labios silbaron un afónico gemido, todo había entrado en un silencio circunspecto, como aquel que anuncia un asesinato.

- Ella no está sóla. – susurró alguien perdido en la oscuridad.

De golpe todo se apagó. Algunas prostitutas dejaron escapar un grito, pronto aliviado, y como en un acto terrorífico, los acordes de un violín sonaron en todo salón. Era como si aquel viejo prostíbulo hubiese adquirido voz propia, pero una voz lancinante, devastadora, amarga y asombrada.

Los candelabros que circulaban el palco empezaron a encenderse, solitos, uno a uno, misteriosamente. No tenían velas. Y la débil iluminación ofrecida dibujaba, a media luz, el espectro de una mujer en el centro del escenario. Era la misma mujer, él la había reconocido, que estuvo a esparcirse en gozo minutos antes. Estaba parada, la cabeza hacia un costado, rente con el hombro izquierdo. Miraba hacia abajo.

La mano derecha posada en su cintura, ahora cubierta por un vestido rojo que a él, se asemejó a una larga mancha de sangre que parecía encubrirla por entera. El brazo izquierdo estaba estirado, como si esperara que alguien la sostuviera y la pierna zurda estaba flexionada, haciendo con que la raya del vestido, que le llegaba hasta donde la decencia no permitía, le desnudara el muslo, mostrando su media de encaje negra, subiéndole por los miembros como una trama de pesar. La pierna derecha, estirada, daba a entender que ella principiaría a moverse a cualquier momento.

- Les contaré una historia...

Una voz grave y firme, como una locura sonámbula, llenó todo ambiente. El violín distendió una nota aguda, temblorosa, fugaz, pareciendo llorar. En la penumbra que envolvía el palco, era posible ver que alguien se movía ávido, desesperado, arrastrado, marcando con sus pasadas fuertes el repique retumbante y trágico de las notas arbitrarias.

- Una historia pasada en un burdel de Berlín...

Siguió la voz y su paso, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más próximo, acompañaba, rítmicamente, el fragor crujido del bandoneón, que arrebató el triste réquiem.

- La historia de una prostituta...

A estas palabras, el último candelabro, posicionado al medio, en el centro del palco, pendiente del techo, se encendió, alumbrando las ranuras que habían permanecido en las sombras. La mujer seguía en la misma posición, los rasgos impasibles.

- Y de un Dios... – la figura vestida de negro vino hacia la luz, pero su cara era oscurecida por el sombrero – Que se enamora de ella.

Él tomó su posición, las piernas separadas, las manos decaídas, mientras que ella, lentamente, levantaba su rostro hacia él, flexionando la pierna izquierda a medida en que se iba agachando, con la derecha siempre estirada, como si rozara, con sus botas de tacos, las piernas masculinas. Su cabeza pendió en la acción cuando ella, insinuante, hizo el camino de regreso, subiendo hasta quedarse erecta, en el momento exacto que un acorde violento tomó la escena y ellos dieron inicio al acto.

**FLOR DE NOCHE**

**QUE AL SORDO FRAGOR **

**DEL CHAMPÁN DESCORCHADO **

**TRIUNFÁS**

**REINA LOCA**

**QUE UN JUEGO DE AMOR**

**LENTAMENTE**

**TRENZÁS**

- Primero hay el deseo...

Tango, violín, un bandoneón que gime, en el ritmo de un amor desesperado. Sus manos se estrecharon con ferocidad, las palmas produciendo un sonoro estampido cuando se encontraron. Él la hizo revirarse afuera de la línea de su cuerpo, su pierna enlazando la de él, por dentro, con languidez, en un gesto rápido aunque eterno, mientras que la mano libre subía por la nuca masculina de forma invitadora, entrelazando sus dedos en los hilos de su cabello grisáceo.

- Luego viene la pasión...- él narraba, con una tonada que hacía prever el enlace que venía.

Un burdel que cierra sus puertas, aquellas habitaciones llenas de secretos y pecados. Ella irguió su pierna con sensualidad, posándola sobre la de él, de modo que no lo enlazaba por la cintura, una vez que su cuerpo estaba enfrente, casi de espaldas para aquel extraño hombre. Y al sonido del acorde funesto, y a la luz de la vela de sinistro albor, en el palco un sepulcral misterio era realizado de infeliz amor.

- Después el amor...- seguía él – El placer...

Y flexionando la pierna en cuya la de ella estaba posada, como un gancho, él estiró la otra de modo que ella, haciendo lo mismo con la pierna que por su vez la equilibraba en el piso, dejándola incontestablemente perpendicular a la de él, si abriera en una perfecta simetría rectilínea, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Y todo salón lloró, vibró, el sonido sordo de los pasos uniéndose al repique misterioso del bandoneón y al clamor sensual del violín. Ella envolvió al hombre en una mirada de languidez.

- Están simulando...- susurró el joven, preso de aquella magia como a su propio destino.

La mujer, rozando su pie en el piso, perezosamente, trajo la pierna, que había permanecido como una cuerda tensa, para junto de sí, transformando la línea en una parábola, teniendo como único apoyo, el muslo flexionado del hombre con quien bailaba, en cuya superficie de la otra pierna ella misma estaba sentada. E irguiéndola alto, dejando la pantorrilla cubierta por la fina media rozar en el hombro masculino, la hizo bajar sobre su pie, con una cruzada de piernas irresistible. Ella se sentó completamente en la pierna firme que le servía de asiento, cuyo dueño ocultaba el rostro. Pero de esta vez, los ojos femeninos volaron para lejos.

- Entonces viene la desconfianza...

**TU COMPÁS **

**ES EL RITMO SENSUAL**

**QUE EN LA ALFOMBRA **

**RETUERCE EL GOTÁN**

**Y TU PINTA ELEGANTE Y TEATRAL**

**SE MUESTRA ORGULLOSA**

**JUNTO A TU BACÁN**

Y de golpe, en un gesto brusco y desvariado e inesperado, un segundo hombre, alto y de cabeza descubierta, exhibiendo sus cabellos dorados, la agarró con fuerza, trayéndola para junto de su cuerpo, sus labios tocando con delicadeza aquellos labios frágiles y rosados. La hizo girar, caer, una pierna flexionada, la otra estirada, las manos apretando la cintura del hombre a quien eligiera. El otro, injuriado, se recogió, ocultándose en una densa niebla de rencor, vaporoso, caminando por el palco, circulándolos, el violín sonando, dramáticamente, mostrando a la platea, petrificada, el torpón final.

- La traición...- siguió el extraño de rostro encubierto – La ingratitud...

El hombre de cabellos dorados conducía la joven por el palco, llenándolo con el amor que brotaba de ellos. Ella lo había abrazado por cintura con su pierna, envolviéndolo sexualmente, siendo arrastrada hasta el fondo del tablado donde, con un movimiento rápido y firme, él la puso de espaldas para sí, con su pierna entrelazada a la de ella, en un gancho invitador. La tensión ya era palpable.

- En el amor por la mejor oferta no hay confianza...- narraba el otro, solitario en su dolor – Donde no hay confianza, no hay amor.

El joven, viendo todo aquello, sintió la garganta apretar, un nudo que parecía ahorcarlo. Cuando miró semejante espectáculo, los pasos picados, que latían junto con los golpes de su corazón, se sintió unido a aquella extraña sinfonía, un miedo y una exorbitante sensación de sadismo le llegó al corazón.

- El desespero...

Seguía aquel hombre sombrío, ¿Le estaría mirando a él o habría sido una confusa impresión?

- Sí, el desespero...

- Me está mirando...- murmuró el joven.

**SOS REINA DEL TANGO**

**PAPUSA RUFLERA**

**LA CIENCIA CANERA**

**DE SABER BAILAR**

**PRENDIÓ UN DIADEMA**

**DE RANTE NOBLEZA**

**SOBRE TU CABEZA**

**REINA DLE GOTÁN**

Ella había envuelto a su pareja actual con el aura siniestra que poseía a su alrededor, ¿O habría sido a él?, mientras el hombre de pelos dorados, girándola, trayéndola para sí, tocando con su frente la frente femenina, dos cuerpos unidos en un sólo, un cuerpo con cuatro piernas que si movían rápidas, lánguidas, trenzando un juego destructivo, envolviendo a todos en el desespero de aquella pasión maldita. Él la apoyó por las espaldas, haciéndola acostarse hacia atrás, mientras la mano masculina, ¿Cuál de ellas?, corría su torso en la nota más dilacerante expelida por el bandoneón, en el misterio frenético del tango.

- Cuidado con los celos...continuó el hombre que estaba oculto en sombras, acercándose a la pareja.

El muchacho, instintivamente, miró a su alrededor, sintiendo que alguien le había sobrepujado por las espaldas. En su rostro, gotas de transpiración eran visibles.

- Los celos son un monstruo de ojos verdes que desdeña de la carne que devora...Los celos...

- ¿Por qué me mira?

- Los celos te volverán loco...

El joven, petrificado en el medio del salón, lo vio tirando la funesta mujer, trayéndola para sí con rabia, con furia, alejándola de su rival. Ella parecía asustada por lo que le podía pasar. Con un movimiento rápido, alzándola al aire para dejarla caer, una pierna flexionada, la otra estirada, ¡como estaba cada fibra de su ser!, hasta el suelo, la mano posada en la cadera, la cabeza en la dirección opuesta del cuerpo que la mantenía presa, encarando el vacío. Volvió a subir lentamente hasta encontrarlo, siguiendo las frenéticas y fatídicas notas del bandoneón. En aquel compás alucinado, el joven sintió un horror, como un capricho del destino, tomando cuenta de su alma. ¿Sería un presagio?

- Los celos...

**TIEMBLA EN TUS CADERAS**

**LA MÚSICA REA**

**EN LA MELOPEA QUE A TU CORAZÓN**

**MUY A LA SORDINA**

**LE HACE UN CONTRACANTO**

**QUE AUMENTA EL QUEBRANTO**

**DE TU PERDICIÓN**

En el palco, el hombre de cabeza descubierta y cabellos color oro, físicamente idéntico al que se mantenía en las sombras, acompañaba el duelo desesperado, el arranque brutal del marido traicionado, que fustigaba la amada, girándola, golpeando, llenando todo palco. El violín aumentó su lamentación, el bandoneón se volvió grave, retumbante...

- Los celos me volverán loco... – susurraba el joven.

Y eran piernas, flores, celos, brazos, ojos y boca...muerte, desespero, rojo, vino y pedazos de vidrio...negro, torpón – su pobre corazón siendo pisado por aquellos pasos fugaces – Y ella giraba, el hombre sombrío la guiaba, el segundo desesperaba, ¿O sería él propio?, impotencia, rosas, rojas...vino, rojo...pasión, traición, celos...rojo...el cuchillo, la sangre...¿sería una ilusión?

Allí, frente a sus ojos, él había visto un crimen pasional, el puñal en la mano del injuriado hombre, reverberando del líquido viscoso, y el joven – lágrimas escurriendo por su cara pálida – miró sus propias manos cubiertas por los guantes, sintiendo como si hubiera sido él a empuñar la daga. Pudo sentir la sangre pegando entre sus dedos. Apretó los ojos, volviendo a abrirlos alucinadamente...Era sólo una ilusión...era sólo...

**EL GOTÁN SE TE FUE AL CORAZÓN**

**COMO UN DULCE**

**CHAMUYO DE AMOR**

**Y ES POR ESO **

**QUE EN ESTA CANCIÓN**

**ENCONTRARÁS**

**ALEGRÍA Y DOLOR**

En el palco, el hombre de cabellos dorados cayera de rodillas, pesaroso, y todo ambiente se llenó de temor. La joven recién asesinada se levantó vacilante, pero todos entendieron que si trataba de su espíritu. Se tocaba para reconocerse, miraba todo a su alrededor, como si tuviera dificultades en ver. Y aquella misma figura sombría se puso a sus espaldas, sus rasgos cubiertos de tinieblas.

Y entonces ella lo sintió, jadeante, como un animal acechando una hembra, la envolvió con sus brazos, le arrancó sus vestes con furia, con violencia, frenéticamente, dejándola desnuda. Tapándole los ojos con la palma de su mano, la hizo desmayar, como hipnotizada, tomándola en sus brazos e irguiéndola al alto, un cuerpo pálido y desnudo, oleando a vino y rosas muertas. Y los ojos de aquel desconocido, ¿Serían humanos?, encararon al joven, ¿O sería que aquel hombre había penetrado sus pensamientos?, unos orbes grisáceos e irreales, como jamás había visto en la faz de la tierra. Su voz sombría, aterrorizante, lo hizo revolverse en su espíritu y el joven sintió que su vida estaba siendo sorbida. Fue cuando aquel hombre, dijo, haciendo temblar las paredes del "Leidenschaft".

- ¡Ella es mía! Pertenece sólo a mí.

Por un instante no supo decir si había sido aquel fantasma, o el otro hombre, arrodillado, con un sombrío rasgo de venganza en la cara moldurada por los ojos dorados, o él mismo quien había pronunciado la sentencia, pues sintiera sus labios moverse en cada sílaba de la frase. Quizá hubiera sido los tres a la vez...Y de golpe, todo fue tomado por la más completa oscuridad.

**CHE, MILONGA, **

**SEGUÍ EL JARADÓN**

**META BAILE**

**CON CORTE Y CHAMPÁN**

**QUE UNA NOCHE TENDRÁS QUE BAILAR**

**EL TANGO GROTESCO**

**DEL JUÍCIO FINAL**

**o.O.o.O.o Continuao o.O.o.O.o**


End file.
